The present disclosure relates to updating data in computer systems in general and more specifically relates to updating data in mobile information systems. In a mobile information system, subscribers may register with a wireless service provider to receive various types of content from the service provider on their mobile devices. The subscriber's mobile device may include a resident interactive multimedia application environment that includes capabilities for displaying graphics, video, animation, audio, and the like. Examples of such interactive multimedia application environments are the different versions of the Adobe® Flash®-based platform. Many different types of content are provided to mobile devices equipped with such application environments, and the content may need to be refreshed or updated at different points in time. Sometimes updates are “pulled” from a server to a client, meaning content is sent to and stored on the mobile device when requested by a user of the mobile device. Sometimes updates are “pushed” from a server to a client, meaning content is sent to and stored on the mobile device even when the update has not been requested by the mobile device.